


Taking a Sick Day

by Bronzeflower



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: And also the implication of sex, Arlo can have a little kiss, Carrying, Comfort, I don't know how to convey the fact that my builder, Just the implication, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Rated T for swearing, Sick Arlo, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stubborn Arlo, as a treat, victor just fucking lifts arlo like he weighs nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Arlo was sick, and it was up to Victor to make sure that Arlo wasn't constantly trying to get up and do work
Relationships: Arlo/Builder (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Male Builder (My Time At Portia)
Kudos: 18





	Taking a Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> i've been reading arlo/builder fics, and y'all are really sleeping on the fact that, after a certain point in the game, ur builder can pretty much beat up anyone at any day of the week. the builder is buff. open ur eyes people
> 
> or maybe i'm just living out my fantasy of being a super strong guy who can easily lift my also very strong boyfriend with ease
> 
> i'll hopefully write some smut about that premise in the future, but for now, enjoy!

Arlo was sick. That much was obvious when Victor woke up and found that his husband was red and his forehead was warm.

Victor got out of bed and grabbed some extra blankets to spread over Arlo and grabbed a glass of water for Arlo to drink. Afterward, Victor cooked up some spicy fish stew and gathered some fruit in case Arlo didn't feel too much like eating anything solid.

When Victor got back, he found that Arlo had gotten out of bed and had started training. The thump of Arlo's punches connecting with the training dummy echoed through the room as Victor frowned.

Victor had been with Arlo for long enough to know that his breathing was a little too hard and the punches weren't as loud as usual, both of which made it increasingly clear that Arlo was under the weather.

"Arlo." Victor spoke in a stern tone, and he could see how Arlo's shoulders tensed slightly at the sound. "What are you doing."

"Training," Arlo answered, punching the training dummy again. His voice was scratchy and rough.

"That's weird," Victor commented. "Because when I woke up this morning, you were burning up, and I was certain you were sick. Did you suddenly get better in the twenty minutes I was gone?"

Arlo said nothing, the pound on the training dummy more damning than anything he could have said.

"Have you even eaten anything?" Victor asked.

"Wasn't hungry," Arlo said.

"Not even for my spicy fish stew?"

Arlo didn't answer, which meant Victor was going to take drastic measures.

Victor walked over to Arlo, stepping in time to the beat of the punches.

"What are you-?" Arlo yelled as Victor picked him up.

"What?" Victor asked innocently. "I thought you liked it when I pick you up like you weigh nothing and take you to bed."

Arlo sputtered as Victor brought him over to the bed, tossed him into it, and covered him in as many blankets as he could find.

"This many blankets is unnecessary," Arlo complained.

"You've got to sweat out the fever," Victor explained. "And you're gonna at least try to eat some of my stew. I've also got fruit if you feel you can't stomach that."

Arlo grumbled something that Victor couldn't catch, so he just brought out the stew and did his best to spoon feed Arlo, who begrudgingly ate a few spoonfuls.

"I've got patrol this afternoon," Arlo said. "I can't miss that. I've got to protect the citizens."

"I'll take care of it," Victor promised. "And, here, drink some water."

Arlo had to sit up a bit to drink the glass of water, and Victor pushed him back down on the bed after he drank it.

"You don't have to force me to lay back down," Arlo grumbled.

"Uh, huh. And remind me why I found you trying to train only a few minutes ago?" Victor continued after Arlo didn't speak. "That's what I thought."

"You don't have to baby me," Arlo spoke.

"I just want to take care of you," Victor admitted. "Now, I'm going to go do some inspections and inform Sam and Remington that you're sick. I'll leave some fruit and the rest of the stew here, and I'll refill your water before I leave. Get some rest, alright? If I come back, and you're not in bed, I'll kick your ass, ya hear?"

"Fine," Arlo agreed, so Victor refilled the water and made sure that Arlo was going to at least try and sleep before leaving.

After doing inspections, Victor went to find Sam and Remington. He ended up finding them at the same time, which made Victor's job easier.

"Hey, Remington. Sam. Arlo's sick today, so I promised him I'd do his patrol this afternoon."

"How did you get him to agree to that?" Sam asked. "How did you even get him to admit that he was sick?"

"Brute force, mostly," Victor answered.

"I'm glad you're taking care of him," Remington said. "He pushes himself too hard."

"Yeah, this morning I found him training."

"You know his patrol route right?" Sam questioned.

"I do."

"Then I guess you're a temporary member of the Civil Corps," Remington joked, and Victor smiled.

"Well, I'm already an honorary member according to you," Victor said before realizing something. "Wait. Hold up. I'm your member-in-law."

"Oh my God! You totally are!" Sam agreed.

"We should take this situation a little more seriously," Remington commented. "If Arlo is sick, we're going to have to pick up the slack."

"Yeah," Sam concurred, suddenly serious. "I'm glad Arlo is resting, and, believe me, we'd have more work if he wasn't, but you're right, Remington."

"I'm helping," Victor insisted. "Give me the basic rundown of the duties Arlo has that I can accomplish, and I'll do them."

"Of course," Remington stated, so Sam and Remington gave various tasks that Victor needed to accomplish that day.

"Alright. I can do that," Victor said, so the three of them went off to do their respective duties.

Victor managed to check quite a few things off his list by the time noon rolled around, so he figured that was a good a time as any to check up on Arlo to make sure he was doing okay.

And what did Victor see when he got back except Arlo dressed and leaving the house to go on patrol.

"Arlo," Victor growled. "What did I say?"

Arlo looked surprised to see Victor there, his eyes going wide as he frantically pretended he wasn't doing anything.

"I need to go on patrol!" Arlo yelled, although his voice wasn't loud by any means because of how weak from sickness Arlo still was. "The citizens of Portia need me, Victor!"

"And they can survive without you for one day," Victor insisted. "Especially when I'm taking over your duties for the day. And probably tomorrow too."

"Wha-? I can't just take a day off! Much less two in a row!"

"You can and you will," Victor demanded. "If you insist on working while sick, you're going to end up worse, and you could collapse on the job or worse."

Arlo still looked conflicted, so Victor hoisted Arlo up like a sack of flour and brought him back inside the house.

Victor threw Arlo onto the bed and set about looking for pajamas for Arlo to wear.

"Really, I'm fine," Arlo insisted, starting to get up once again, an action that was quickly stopped by Victor.

"Oh no. Absolutely not. You're going to lay down and rest and that is final."

After wrestling Arlo into some pajamas, Victor once again found himself forcing Arlo to stay under the bed covers.

"It's too hot!" Arlo whined.

"Suck it up," Victor ordered. "And drink some water. Sweating it out won't work if you're dehydrated."

At least Arlo readily drank the water that was given to him.

"Alright, dear, I've got to go do your patrol, so stay here and rest, you got that?" Victor asked and sighed when all he could hear was a faint mumbling. "You've got to promise me, babe."

"Promise," Arlo grumbled.

"Okay. I love you," Victor said before attempting to leave, but a hand caught on the back of his overalls.

"Be back soon," Arlo whispered, and Victor couldn't stop himself from smiling softly.

"Of course, dear."

"Stay safe."

"I'm the strongest guy in town," Victor reassured. "Nothing can take me!"

"Don't get too cocky," Arlo teased. "I'm coming for your title."

"Rest first. Then we can train together," Victor promised, and, with that, he left, grabbing his mount and starting on Arlo's patrol.

There weren't too many monsters about, with Victor only having to kill a small number while out on patrol, and the majority of the patrol was spent speaking with citizens to make sure they were safe or if they'd seen anything out of the ordinary.

"Hey, Sonia," Victor greeted near the end of the patrol. "Seen any monsters about lately?"

"Didn't expect you to ask that," Sonia said with a smile. "You the new Arlo or something?"

"Well, kind of. Arlo is sick today, so I picked up his shift so that he didn't have to worry."

"Awww, that's so nice of you!" Sonia cheered.

"It's no trouble, really. So, any monsters? Or general concerns?"

"No monsters, but there's a few holes in the wall where the dartboard is set up," Sonia said. "Django said it's probably fine, but you know how small things can lead to greater damage later, right?"

"Don't I know it. My entire job is basically fixing up a series of tiny mistakes that suddenly turned into one big mistake."

"Well, these are just small mistakes for now. I'd like if you fixed up the wall and maybe also made a protective board to go behind the dart board. You know. To prevent any further damages."

"Of course! You can count on me!" Victor said. He finished up the patrol and went back home, where he found Arlo reading a book.

Victor relaxed at seeing his husband and took a moment to appreciate the fact that he wasn't making an attempt to do active work anymore. Victor ignored the fact that it was a book about the history of swords and simply greeted his husband.

"Hello, dear. How was your day?"

"Boring," Arlo answered. "You?"

"There weren't too many monsters about, so kind of the same."

"At least you weren't forced into house arrest," Arlo complained, and Victor laughed.

"It was for your own good. Speaking of which, do you need anything? Food? Water?"

"A kiss?" Arlo suggested, puckering his lips slightly.

"Babe, if I kiss you then I'll probably get sick too," But Victor couldn't deny Arlo for long when he looked so disappointed, so Victor kissed him on the forehead, an action which Victor could only really execute successfully when Arlo was sitting down.

"I'll make you some food," Victor said. "Anything you want in particular?"

"...Seafood noodles?"

"Of course, dear." Victor quickly served up some seafood noodles. They were easy enough to make, and Victor already had the ingredients ready.

"You're taking a day off tomorrow," Victor said as they are.

"Fine," Arlo sighed out. "I guess I don't want the townsfolk getting sick because of me."

Victor smiled in approval, and Arlo was much easier to deal with the next day, even if he was a little more whiny from not being allowed to move around too much.

But Arlo was all ready to go by the third day, which was definitely a good thing because Victor wasn't sure he could convince Arlo to take three whole days off.

Victor was just happy that Arlo was happy and healthy again. And also very happy about the fact that he could freely kiss his husband again without worrying about becoming sick.

**Author's Note:**

> I need y'all to know that Victor is the exact same when he's sick. He and Arlo both turn into complete dumbasses when their sick and they WILL work until they pass out if they are not stopped


End file.
